El Caso del Asesino
by Markxandersson
Summary: AU/Moderno. Kristoff y Olaf, agentes de la comisaria de Arendelle, investigan un caso sospechoso en donde un asesino en serie ha dejado sus cadáveres con una imagen perturbadora. Y en una carrera carrera contra reloj, ambos agentes deberán salir de los obstáculos que se les imponen o no verán la luz del mañana. ¿Podrán encontrar al asesino? o ¿Este se saldrá con la suya?.
1. Prologo

_**Disclamier**: Quiero decir, que no soy el dueño de la historia de Frozen (Pero si lo fuera, Kristoff seria mio) y que sus dueños originales son las Empresas Disney, y que esta historia la hago con fines de divertirme, y tratar de transformar esta historia en un tipo de historia policiaca._

* * *

**Prologo**

No era más que otro día en la comisaria del pequeño poblado de Arendelle, donde los comisarios, los sheriffs y los policías volvían a realizar la misma rutina de todos los días; solo recoger algunos cadáveres heridos de una bala, de profundas heridas hechas con una navaja o asfixiados por algún tipo de soga. Seguida de una lenta y rigurosa autopsia que duraba como lo más mínimo hora y media, para después añadir el cadáver a la morgue y empezar con una nueva investigación del homicidio para encontrar al culpable de la hazaña.

Kristoff, ya no podía soportar esa maldita rutina, que para su mala suerte, estaría con él hasta su puta jubilación; él sabía que había mejores casos, incluso mejores de los que a él le tocaba investigar, pero debía aceptar con total desgano, después de todo era su trabajo.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Kriss?- pregunto una voz delante de él.

El mencionado alzo la vista, con desgano, solo para mirar a como una persona de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos pardos, le dedicara esa animada sonrisa ante sus ojos avellanados.

-¿Me lo preguntas o solo molestas, Olaf?- contesto Kristoff, suspirando y mirando irritado a su compañero.

-Veo que te despertaste con la pierna izquierda hoy- contesto Olaf, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sastre- y respondiendo tu pregunta, solo vine a animarte.

-¿Tú? ¿Tratar de animarme?- Kristoff pregunto altanero- eso no lo harías; por ahora lo que me animaría sería una mujer de pechos grandes para satisfacerme, ya que estoy completamente solo.

Olaf solo ahogo una pequeña risa entre sus labios, sabiendo que eso molestaría al rubio. Ese Kristoff nunca dejaría esa depresión; parecía una quinceañera, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Y solo había una sola palabra, que describiría totalmente su depresión en una perfecta sintonía, era patética.

-Sabes. Algunas personas dicen- empezó a comentar Olaf, escurriendo su brazo por el hombro de su amigo y poniendo el otro delante de ellos, haciéndolo girar en un semicírculo- _"En guerra fría, cualquier agujero es aceptable"._

-Y… ¿Eso qué me dice a mi? – pregunto confundido el rubio al oír aquella frase tan rara.

-Que, no solo te vayas a buscar agujeros que ya conoces- contesto sin sentirse cínico- busca otros agujeros para satisfacer tu deseo.

Kristoff analizo la respuesta por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿qué vaya a follar con chicos?- dijo mirando incrédulo a Olaf, saliendo de su agarre y acercándose a una dispensadora de café.

-Elemental, mi querido Kristoff- contesto sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parado- solo te aclare, de que podías realizar movimientos repetitivos de tu sistema de reproducción, realizando con algo de ferocidad un coito anal con un individuo de tu mismo cromosoma.

Kristoff, se volvió hacia su amigo mirándole la cara, apoyándose en la encimera en la que estaba la pequeña dispensadora de café. Empezó a darle un largo sorbo a su café marrón, para después dedicarle una mirada de desgano a su compañero.

-Olaf, ya te he dicho miles de veces- le aclaro sintiendo un deja vú- no soy gay, me encantan las mujeres.

-Eres muy aburrido- contesto Olaf, haciendo un puchero- no sabes conformarte con lo que tienes, y menos salir de la rutina.

Kristoff, apretó su tabique con sus dedos pulgar e índice, sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza se asomaba en su cráneo.

-Olaf, te lo he dejado en claro durante estos seis meses- dijo Kristoff con un tono de voz enojado- no me gustas, y tampoco quiero "un juego de la traes contigo". ¡No soy gay y te lo he recalcado muchas veces!

Olaf quería contestar algo, pero su garganta no libero palabra y ni el más mínimo ruido. Bajo la cabeza con lentitud, sintiendo algunas miradas de otros agentes, y cediendo ante su derrota.

-A veces eres tan insensible- susurro mirando el piso.

-Soy sincero, Olaf, no insensible- le replico altanero.

Ambos agentes, caminaron hacia la cafetería, en busca de una mesa en donde sentarse.

* * *

Al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de los demás agentes. Solo se escuchaba un silencio, incomodo y cortante.

-Puede que sea diferente- volvió a susurrar Olaf, sintiéndose un poco inseguro y mirando el blancuzco color de la mesa- pero quiero que me des la oportunidad, Kriss.

-Olaf- el rubio volvió a dar un nuevo suspiro, pasándose las manos por la cara- tus palabras no harán que cambie.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Olaf- interrumpió con voz tajante y volviendo a sorber su café-, tu insistencia ya me harto.

Todo volvió a quedar en un silencio, en un asqueroso e incomodo silencio en donde ninguno de los dos quiso volver a hablar; se escucharon los ruidos de las dispensadoras de golosinas y aperitivos, los murmullos de las conversaciones ajenas y una que otra risa efímera que se perdía en el aire. Kristoff miro a Olaf durante unos segundos, estaba cabizbajo, mirando a la mesa con- o como Kristoff pensaba- con algo de melancolía; una punzada de dolor se poso en su pecho al ver a su compañero.

-Olaf- le llamo con voz suave- yo, en verdad…

-No te tienes que disculpar- le interrumpió su compañero, mirando los ojos avellana del rubio- ya hemos tenido esta misma discusión millones de veces, y es mi culpa, por seguir insistiendo.

-Pero, yo tampoco debí ser tan duro contigo- Kristoff se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y aun sintiendo la punzada de culpa en su pecho- es que esto de estar solo, también, me afecta en algo.

Olaf ahogo una pequeña risa entre sus labios. Kristoff, dejo de sentir culpa al mirar a su amigo sonreír, a lo cual el también sonrió.

-Sabes. Un poco de ejercicio no te haría mal- contesto divertido y guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-Mientras tú no te atrevas a hacer algo sospechoso conmigo, no te retorceré los brazos- contesto con el mismo tono divertido.

-Vaya, no pensé que eras tan animal- dijo sarcástico.

Ambos agentes se echaron a reír por unos momentos.

-¿Puedo interrumpir esta tertulia?- pregunto una joven parada al lado de la silla.

La joven tenía el pelo castaño hasta orejas, ojos color verde y una piel blanca-acanelada, vestida principalmente de una camisa de botones blanca, un vestido de tela suave hasta sus rodillas y unos tacones bajos del mismo color. La joven tenía una mirada irritada y con algunos mechones de la pollina cubriendo su nariz.

-Punzel- contesto Kristoff algo animado.

-Señorita Rapunzel, para ambos- contesto tajante y fría, teniendo en mano algunas carpetas y documentos.

-Que humor- replico Kristoff sarcástico.

Rapunzel lo miro con una cara asesina, a lo cual Kristoff se defendió alzando las palmas delante de la joven.

-¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?- pregunto Olaf con parsimonia, observando la vestimenta de la joven detenidamente.

-Necesito su traseros- sentencio Rapunzel con voz indignada-, deben ir a la plaza principal de Arendelle, en el centro del poblado.

Ambos agentes se miraron unos segundos y le asintieron a la joven.

-Aunque, yo pensé que tenías otras intenciones para nuestros traseros- Kristoff miro cínico a Rapunzel, alzando las cejas repetidas veces y con tono divertido.

-Kristoff…- Rapunzel hizo una pausa y se acerco al agente con rabia- si no quieres el cañón de una pistola nueve milímetros en el centro de tu maldito culo, es mejor que ni respondas- lo ultimo lo dijo con calma y radiante.

Kristoff, pensó unos momentos y después se puso pálido.

-Muy bien- contesto cubriendo su trasero con sus manos.

-Qué bueno que eres rápido para captar, además de ser un estúpido hombre en su ciclo de celo- contesto con sarcasmo y sorna.

Olaf se paró de su asiento y se acerco a la joven con pasos calmados.

-Estas muy estresada, Rapunzel- contesto el castaño tocando el hombro de la joven- nosotros vamos para allá de inmediato. Y quiero que te tomes algún café, una bebida o comas algún aperitivo para poder calmarte.

Rapunzel miro a Olaf incrédula unos momentos, frunció el ceño, pero después asintió con seguridad. Olaf sonrió triunfante, le dio unos golpecitos leves en el hombro de la joven antes de marcharse.

-Vamos, Kristoff, la plaza nos espera- replico Olaf.

El rubio al igual que el castaño, se paró de su asiento. Y ambos agentes se dispusieron a salir de la comisaria, para dirigirse hacia la plaza principal de Arendelle.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**pueden dejar review, lanzarme tomates, darme sugerencias y regalarme pastel (Aunque eso es un sueño inalcanzable)**

**Saludos, y Markxandersson. fuera *corre hacia un arbusto***


	2. La Escena del Crimen

Los personajes de Frozen, por desgracia, no me pertenecen, ellos son de propiedad de las Empresas Disney, yo hice esta historia con fines de divertir a mis lectores.

* * *

** Capitulo 1**

Al llegar a la plaza principal de Arendelle, en el centro de la ciudad; lo primero que los agentes Kristoff y Olaf observaron, fue la cinta de seguridad que apartaba a los civiles de la plaza, y varias hileras de patrullas aparcadas a lo largo de una calle cercana a la plaza. Al adentrarse a la plaza, pasando la cinta de seguridad, no encontraron ni un alma; sin embargo, a las entradas de la plaza, los fotógrafos y los periodistas se empujaban con ferocidad, tratando de obtener imágenes o al menos una aclaración de este nuevo caso para la nueva primicia del periódico matutino.

Kristoff, apretaba con fuerza la cinturilla donde guardaba la pistola dada por reglamento, de sus vaqueros azul oscuro. Mientras, su camisa de mangas hasta los codos, le marcaba el robusto pecho que con años había perfeccionado. Dejando una tentadora imagen al público.

Olaf, sin embargo, miraba con mucha seriedad la plaza, analizando lo que podía observar del lugar. Pero, no encontró indicio de algo sospecho en el trayecto.

-Al fin se dignaron a llegar- contesto un hombre de cuerpo robusto, de baja estatura, pelón y de un tupido bigote canoso.

-Jefe Criswon- contestaron al unísono ambos agentes al hombre pequeño frente a sus rostros.

-El mismo- replico, tomando con una mano el borde de su chaqueta y estrechando la mano de ambos agentes-; pensaba que no llegarían, por ser un caso tal vez, "aburrido" para ustedes.

-No podíamos rechazarlo- le siguió Olaf, acomodando su corbata negra y dedicándole una sonrisa al jefe Criswon-, parecía un trato tentador.

-Ya veo- Criswon les dedico una sonrisa efímera-; veo que están algo animados. ¿Les han hecho saber de qué se trata el caso?

Ambos agentes se miraron, algo sorprendidos. Menearon la cabeza, en un ademan de negación. El jefe Criswon suspiro de manera pesada, apretando su tabique efímeramente; después hinchando su torso, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Les explicare- contesto Criswon, a lo cual recibió una mirada expectante de ambos agentes; sintió como sus músculos se crispaban rápidamente-; hace algunos meses, se han detectado una serie de cadáveres a lo largo y ancho de las tierras del norte. Principalmente en los poblados de Wizeltón, Penstálnia, Braut y Claurus.

-¿Un asesino en serie?- pregunto Kristoff con parsimonia.

-En efecto- se aclaro la garganta antes de proseguir-; este asesino ya ha dejado muchas pruebas; pero por alguna maldita razón, los del FIT* no han podido a dar con la identidad del asesino. Pero, este asesino no ejecuta con rapidez; al psicópata que seguimos, le encanta la agonía de su víctima.

-¿Está seguro, de que el cadáver que han encontrado, lo ha matado el mismo asesino?-pregunto Olaf, manteniendo una mirada algo seria y ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro!- exclamo con indignación- puesto que nuestro asesino; tiene un particularidad de dejar la basura con ropajes excéntricos.

-¿Ropajes excéntricos?- pregunto extrañado Kristoff.

-Lo entenderán en un momentos- replico Criswon, mientras empezaba caminar. Kristoff y Olaf le siguieron.

Los agentes, se encaminaron hacia el lugar de los hechos, pasando delante una fuente de mármol, donde reposaban en una columna las estatuas de los reyes antiguos, botando una gran cascada de agua tranparente. Siguieron un gran sendero de piedra, llegando a un lago, cercado por una empalizada de metal de al menos unos treinta centímetros, donde los cisnes reposaban y descansaban en las tranquilas aguas, y los patos comían migajas de pan que habían en las orillas del cercado.

Llegaron a una zona rural, donde los arboles tenían una copa de verdes hojas tupidas y troncos frondosos, sintiendo una brisa estival entre los remotos caminos de aquella arboleda. Criswon se adentro en la arboleda, siguiendo un sendero de tierra que había en el verde pasto, seguido de Kristoff y Olaf.

-Espero que sean muy fuertes- comento Criswon mirando el sendero con recelo.

Kristoff y Olaf, le dieron una mirada expectante y se extrañaron ante las palabras del canoso jefe. "¿Ser fuertes?- pensó Kristoff siguiendo al viejo- hemos visto muchos cadáveres, ¿Cómo nos va a decir que seamos fuertes?, al viejo se le zafo un tornillo".

Y por pura coincidencia, los tres agentes miraron hacia arriba y pararon el paso en seco.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- Kristoff se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-Nuestra víctima, agente Kristoff- contesto Criswon con seriedad, tocándose efímeramente la barriga.

Entre las ramas, el cadáver de una niña de diez años, se colgaba entre el piso y la altura en la que se tendía. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban atados con lianas trepadoras; vestía un gran traje de rosa con lunares blancos, los cuales se teñían de rosa con la sangre que aun se escurría por dentro de la tela, y con encajes blancos en las mangas. Su piel blanca, pasaba a ser una piel color azul horripilante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos dejando ver un iris verde, sin pupila alguna, mirando fijamente hacía los agentes; y su sonrisa, mostraba una gran sonrisa hasta sus sienes, dejando en vista sus encías y cordales amarillos sin pudor.

A Kristoff, se le revolvió el estomago en el acto y sintió como su comida subía hasta su garganta. Trago duro, para contener las ganas de vomitar y seguir inmutado en el mismo lugar.

Olaf, sin embargo, no mostro sorpresa o algún movimiento brusco de sus intestinos; solo miro con total expectación al cadáver, que, nunca le quitaba la iris de encima y tampoco hacia decaer su sonrisa burlesca.

-Que…

-¿Maquiavélico?- interrumpió el viejo a Kristoff.

-Iba a decir asqueroso y sádico-contesto el rubio, volviendo a sentir nauseas al ver al cadáver-; pero creo que maquiavélico sería la mejor palabra.

Criswon solo sonrió de medio lado, delante la frívola actitud del rubio. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, volviendo a ver al cadáver colgado a unos metros delante de ellos.

-La encontró una joven pareja- Criswon le dio una mirada de ira al cadáver, y luego suspiro-; sus rostros; estaban muy atemorizados.

-Teniendo una imagen así, creo que hasta mis pantalones estarían aterrados- replico Kristoff retorico y con sorna.

Olaf y Criswon, ahogaron una risa entre labios ante el frívolo comentario de Kristoff, el cual desapareció en el aire poco a poco. La brisa estival, atravesó los poros de los agentes, ondeando la pollina de Kristoff y haciendo volar algunas hojarascas que había en el pasto.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la niña?- pregunto Olaf, sacando una pequeña libreta de notas y un bolígrafo de su saco.

-La identificamos como Elizabeth Croswoth- Criswon miro al cadáver y después a Olaf- de diez años, hija de un agente inmobiliario y una abogada.

-Entonces, ¿fue atacada con arma blanca?- pregunto Kristoff mirando al viejo.

Criswon asintió repetidas veces.

-Suponemos que fue con una navaja de caza- replico acomodándose el saco.

Olaf anoto con rapidez en el block.

-¿Sus padres dieron alguna denuncia?- Olaf no quito la vista de su libreta.

-Sí. Llamaron a la comisaria dos noches antes-Criswon volvió la cabeza al cadáver, que aun sonreía burlescamente- dijeron que Elizabeth no había llegado a casa, después de altas horas de la noche. Una patrulla recorrió la mitad del poblado durante el siguiente día, pero nunca dieron con ella. Hasta hoy, que una pareja le dijo a un guardabosque que había un cadáver en las ramas de un roble.

-¿Hay algún otro indicio, que pudo haber dejado el asesino?- Olaf alzo la mirada al jefe Criswon.

-No creo que las haya dejado-Criswon le dio la espalda al cadáver y miro a los agentes-, después de la autopsia les daré los resultados.

Olaf asintió y siguió mirando su libreta.

-¿Hubo alguna declaración de los padres?- volvió a interrogar Olaf.

-Por ahora solo tenemos la denuncia- Criswon miro a ambos agentes- ; tendremos que cavar más adentro del agujero.

Olaf, guardo la libreta y el bolígrafo dentro de su saco, después volvió la cabeza hasta los ojos avellanados del rubios, quien asintió.

-Necesitaremos los datos de la niña, por ahora sería lo esencial- comento Kristoff.

-Les enviare los datos necesarios- Criswon dio una mirada efímera al cadáver y después volvió la mirada hacia los agentes-, por ahora, dejaremos que los médicos forenses hagan su trabajo.

-Y, también queremos el diagnostico de la autopsia- sentencio Olaf con un tono calmado.

-De acuerdo- replico Criswon acomodándose el saco-, mientras, hay que mantener la paciencia.

Kristoff y Olaf asintieron al viejo, antes de ver como llegaban los agentes y algunos policías para tomar el lugar de los tres agentes.

Kristoff, Olaf y Criswon se dirigieron con parsimonia hacia la entrada de la plaza. Kristoff y Olaf, se subieron a una camioneta negra, aparcada muy lejos de la plaza.

-Bueno- replico Olaf, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad- lo que tenemos de datos, es una miseria.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kristoff echando a andar el auto- solo ha sido lo que el jefe Criswon ha podido encontrar de la niña.

-Se que tienes razón, pero esto es peor con lo que lidiamos día a día- contesto Olaf, cruzándose de brazo- no solo es un cadáver con una bala en el pecho, o solo de una herida de cuchillo o asfixiada con violencia.

-Sí, ya se- contesto Kristoff-; es muy diferente, y no pensé que la persona sería tan psicópata para hacer eso.

-Tampoco yo- dijo Olaf- creo que debería hacer algunas llamadas.

-Lo que tu digas, periodista- replico Kristoff con sarcasmo.

-Esto tambien es tu caso, musculitos- Olaf le siguió el juego con un tono más divertido.

-Hey, No te burles de esta…- Kristoff apretó su musculo derecho, tomando el volante con el brazo izquierdo- belleza; ellas me hacen muy atractivo.

-Dices eso, y esta mañana en la comisaria morías de depresión por estar "solo"-Olaf miro a Kristoff socarrón.

-Oye, este papasote que tienes al lado liga más que tú- Kristoff siguió mirando la carretera.

-Eso es lo que crees, musculitos de mama.

-¿Ah sí?, dime los nombres de con quién ligaste estos tres días de trabajo- pregunto divertido Kristoff.

-A ver…- Olaf tomo una pose pensativa por unos momentos- al agente Lighther, Darren Trosfst, Guido y Lorenzo Greenway, hicimos un trío; Chris Maword, William Hampshere, Gideon Aftoorn y al Jefe Carlos Carsoon.

-¡¿Al Jefe Carsoon?!- Kristoff se alzo las cejas en sorpresa.

-Sí. Y es tan…-Olaf suspiro con entusiasmo- no creía que alguien tan joven fuera tan bueno.

-Un momento…- Kristoff interrumpió, parándose en un semáforo y luego miro a su amigo- ¿El jefe Carsoon es joven?

-Sí. Tiene unos veintitrés años- Olaf miro los ojos avellana del rubio- ¿Por qué el interés?

-El es mi enemigo.

-¿En qué?- pregunto Olaf.

-El más sexy de la comisaria.

Olaf, quedo en silencio un momento y después se echo a reír con todas las ganas del mundo.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Nada. Solo que…- Olaf rio un poco más antes de aclararse la garganta- tú no eres considerado un sex-symbol en la comisaria.

-¿Cómo que no?- Kristoff siguió el camino, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde- siempre me lo dicen.

-Bien, como tú creas, musculitos- dijo Olaf divisando a algunas calles más adelante la comisaria de Arendelle.


End file.
